


Anthea's Day Off

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Anthea, Chatting & Messaging, Covert Operation, Dancing, Drunkenness, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Texting Conversation, it's a Moriarty party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anthea" and Moriarty walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthea's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal November 21, 2010_

**Anthea:** Have found Moriarty. Please advise.

 **Mycroft:** Anthea, it's your day off, you shouldn't be working. Has the bank trace finally yielded a result?

 **A:** I'm not working, and it's not from the trace. I'm at a night club on Oxford Street. He's *here*. Have called in strike team, eta 5 minutes.

 **M:** I have only minimal CCTV coverage in that club.

 **A:** I know, why do you think I come here?

 **M:** Observe and report every 15 seconds until the team gets in place. Do not approach him and take no unnecessary risks.

 **A:** If you insist, sir.

 **A:** Target appears quite drunk.

 **A:** I believe he's attempting to perform something called a 'stanky leg'.

 **A:** He's still drinking heavily. Mimosas.

 **A:** He's not alone.

 **M:** Description of associate?

 **A:** Male, dark hair, 6 foot, 13 stone, seems military, tattoo on right arm, scars.

 **A:** Associate also drinking. Has bottle of rye and looks quite put out.

 **A:** Moriarty now attempting 'the Worm'.

 **A:** Worm unsuccessful. Dancers falling. Utter mayhem. Have lost sight of target.

 **M:** Don't approach.

 **A:** It's a club, sir. Among many other things, I do know how to keep from being seen in one when it suits me. Also, there's mayhem.

 **M:** Be careful. The team will arrive in 3 minutes.

 **A:** Target reacquired. Bottom of dog-pile on dance floor. Mimosa everywhere.

 **A:** Target's associate pulling him from pile. Highly proficient at cursing. Definitely ex-military.

 **A:** Associate has slung Moriarty over his shoulder and is in process of extracting him from the club. Crowd is making lewd suggestions about what he intends to do with Moriarty.

 **M:** Which exit?

 **A:** Heading to back, multiple exits, leading to Falconberg Mews and Tottenham Court Underground.

 **M:** I'll trigger a delay on the Central and Northern Lines.

 **A:** Have advised team, their revised ETA will be too late, am following.

 **M:** No unnecessary risks.

 **A:** It's not unnecessary.

 **A:** Am following by sound. Moriarty singing a song about coconuts, very loud, high-pitched, carries well over club music.

 **A:** Associate getting delayed by crowd, is frustrated, pushing through.

 **A:** Associate has pulled fire alarm. Club evacuating, chaos. Have warned team to expect masses of confused civilians on arrival.

 **A:** I've lost them. I'm sorry, sir.

 **M:** The team will gather statements, and I will be personally scrutinizing all the CCTV feeds in the area.

 **A:** I'll come into the office and help but it may take some time. Pushing in this crowd with the fire alarm may start a crush.

 **M:** That's all right Anthea, leave your statement with the team commander and try to relax. It's your day off.

 

\- - -  
(that's all.)


End file.
